


Meeting Natsu

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [103]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote>





	Meeting Natsu

8-24-15  
Prompt: Meeting Natsu  
Pairing: KenHina  
Rating: G  
  
Though he tried not to let it show, Kenma knew that Shouyou could tell he was nervous. It didn’t affect Shouyou’s behavior much: he was just as talkative and cheerful as they walked down the street hand-in-hand.   
  
“So then I was on the train in Sendai with Kageyama, and we ran into Aone - he’s one of Datekou’s blocker. He was sitting all alone, dunno why though. He’s a really nice guy.” Shouyou tightened his grip on Kenma’s hand, using he free one to gesture wildly.  
  
“Shouyou.” At the soft word Shouyou stopped talking and looked at Kenma with curious eyes.  
  
“It’s okay, Kenma,” he said. “You don’t have to, you know. It’s alright.” Kenma shook his head and gripped Shouyou’s hand a little tighter. “But I promise there’s nothing to worry about. You know my parents already love you.”  
  
“It’s not them,” Kenma said softly. Shouyou looked at him with a quizzical expression, then laughed suddenly.  
  
“Natsu?” he crowed. Kenma looked aside, blushing. “Kenma, listen.” Shouyou stopped and used a finger on Kenma’s chin to tilt his face toward him. “Natsu likes everyone she meets. She’ll spend five minutes with you and she’ll love you almost as much as I do.” Shouyou’s face grew quiet and uncertain and he looked down at their clasped hands. “But if you’re not comfortable, we don’t have to go.” Kenma found himself smiling. He leaned down to press his forehead against Shouyou’s and let his eyes slip closed. For a moment, time stopped around them as they stood close together in the beginnings of what would be a beautiful sunset. Shouyou made a breathy little happy noise, and Kenma laughed.   
  
“Come on,” Shouyou said, his voice softer than Kenma had ever heard it. He led Kenma onward. They arrived at a smallish house with a wide yard blanketed in flowers and thick, lush grass. Shouyou pushed open the door, humming to himself. “I’m home!” he called, toeing off his shoes.  
  
“Nii-chan!” Kenma barely had time to look up before a tiny version of Shouyou came streaking around a corner and launched itself into Shouyou’s arms.   
  
“Hey, Nat-chan,” Shouyou laughed. “I brought someone to meet you.” Natsu looked over Shouyou’s shoulder, studying Kenma with wide, unblinking eyes. Kenma stiffened. She looked so much like her brother, including his intense gaze. She watched him for a moment, then broke into a face-splitting grin.  
  
“Kenma-nii, do you want to play jump rope?” she chirped. Kenma started and looked away, blushing while Shouyou threw his head back and laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
